


La Bella y el Horror

by Arco_En_Cielo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Con autorización, F/M, Multi, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arco_En_Cielo/pseuds/Arco_En_Cielo
Summary: Por la segunda vez después de que sus padres murieran, Ben todavía estaba solo otra vez solo con sus hermanos para ayudarlos...pero ahora ellos no podían ir al mundo exterior sin miedo del miedo de los demás a ellos.Un espejo mágico era su única forma para ver el mundo exterior.Y la rosa que ella les había ofrecido también se quedaría con ellos en el castillo, para eso tenían un encantamiento en ella - -seguiría en florecimiento hasta los treinta años del Principe Ben. Si el pudiera aprender amar a alguien, y ganarse su amor a cambio para el momento en que cayera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo. Si no, el estaría condenado a mantenerse como un monstruo por toda la eternidad.Al pasar los años, el cayo en la desesperación, y perdió toda esperanza.Quien podría algún día amar a un horror?AU BenJill
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [beauty and the horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597443) by [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva). 
  * A translation of [beauty and the horror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597443) by [aelisheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva). 



> Hola a todos, mi nombre es Isabella y soy nueva en la plataforma de AO3. Aquí subiré traducciones y fanfics originales míos.  
> Antes de comenzar les comunico que la autora de este fanfic me dió la autorización de traducirlo al español.La autora del fanfic original es de aelisheva y el título original es “Beauty and the Horror”. 
> 
> Es mi primera vez traduciendo, puede ser que el texto tenga errores de traducción, mil disculpas.
> 
> ¡Que disfruten el fanfic!

Erase una vez,en una tierra lejana, un joven y apuesto principe vivía en un hermoso castillo. Bueno,para ser mas precisos, el príncipe vivía ahí con sus dos hermanas y sus cuatro hermanos, todos (el incluido) tenían veinticinco años.Aunque tenían riquezas, una casa, y una familia, todos estaban solos(Verdad,Allison tenía a su hija menor Claire, pero el padre de Claire había fallecido.) Ellos eran huérfanos, y todo lo que tenían era a ellos mismos.  
  
Una noche de invierno, una vieja mendiga golpeo la puerta del castillo.Ben fue a responder.El pudo ver apenas la vieja cara de la bruja debajo de su capa gruesa de rojo y negro.Sin embargo, el pudo ver sus manos viejas avetadas y arrugadas.En una de ellas, ella sostenía una rosa roja como pago si la dejaran abrigarse a dentro por la tormenta.El tallo de la rosa no tenía espinas, y sus pétalos suaves era de un rojo escarlata brillante, casi muy rojo.

Ben se burlo del regalo y sacudió su cabeza. La bruja solo se paro, parpadeando, como si el no hubiera dicho una palabra. Cuando el la rechazo otra vez, la nieve caída sobre sus pies ,comenzó a arremolinarse y moverse.

Sus pies flotaban fuera del piso, y voló a su lado y dentro del vestíbulo del castillo de la familia.”¡Tontos!” ella lloro. “¡Todos ustedes son tontos y rudos, pequeños miserables!”.Ella tiro su pesada capa para revelar una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rubio ondulado y maquillaje bien aplicado.  
  
El padre de Ben les había advertido sobre una amarga vieja hechicera que vivía mas allá de la cañada, una mujer que se mantenía oculta y privada en su largo jardín de rosas en el patio delantero de su propiedad.Ella era una vieja y malvada mujer, y solo su hija sabía su nombre.Pero todos sus enemigos la llamaban La Encargada.  
  
Los hermanos de Ben se apresuraron detrás de el, desesperados para calmar a la bruja que flotaba encima de ellos.”Su padre nunca me respetó a mi o mi poder, y se ve que ustedes tampoco”, ella continuó. “No les importa amar a alguien excepto a ustedes mismos.Especialmente el.” Con esto, ella deslumbró y apunto un dedo a Ben.Su dedo puntiagudo se volvió engullido por un brillante resplandor rojo --

“Si intentas lastimar a nuestro hermano”, su hermano Diego lo empujo, “tu tendrás que meterte primero con nosotros.” Los otros negaron su aprobación, incluida la pequeña Claire.  
  
La Encargada tarareó. “A propósito que tu eres el que habló, viendo que tu eres el que siempre andas de sigiloso cerca de mi hija.”

Ben parpadeo. “Espera, esa es Lila?”

“No te atrevas a decir su nombre “.Ella lo maldigo con un rayo rojo de magia, y el estaba revolcándose en el piso de dolor.  
  
Mientras los otros corrieron alrededor gritando y apresurándose hacia Ben, la hechicera los maldijo también, uno por uno.Ella había determinado de hacerlos bestiales por el exterior y estaba segura quienes eran en el interior. Y esa bestialidad involucraba muchos tentáculos.  
  
Para parar a alguien para ir a rescatarlos, la hechicera puso un encanto de olvido en la aldea justo afuera del castillo.Entonces nadie a excepción de ella - - ni siquiera Lila - - podrían tener mas de un pensamiento pasajero sobre la familia.

Por la segunda vez después de que sus padres murieran, Ben todavía estaba solo otra vez solo con sus hermanos para ayudarlos...pero ahora ellos no podían ir al mundo exterior sin miedo del miedo de los demás a ellos.Un espejo mágico era su única forma para ver el mundo exterior.Y la rosa que ella les había ofrecido también se quedaría con ellos en el castillo, para eso tenían un encantamiento en ella - -seguiría en florecimiento hasta los treinta años del Principe Ben. Si el pudiera aprender amar a alguien, y ganarse su amor a cambio para el momento en que cayera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo. Si no, el estaría condenado a mantenerse como un monstruo por toda la eternidad.Al pasar los años, el cayo en la desesperación, y perdió toda esperanza.

Quien podría algún día amar a un horror?


	2. Cinco Años Después

Jill podría haberse estrellado en la pared de afuera de la tienda de Odessa si la peluquera no hubiese gritado.Pero por suerte,justo a tiempo, Jill miro hacia arriba de su libro antes de que pudiera caminar recto dentro de la puerta cerrada de la peluquería.  
  
“La próxima vez deberías ver mas cuidado por donde vas, Jill.”  
  
Jill miro hacia sus viejas botas de cuero, que estaban machadas de lodo.Ella pudo caminar sobre un charco o dos hoy día.”Si, Madam”.Con una sonrisa rápida y un saludo, ella corrió a una parte menos ocupada de la calle.Odessa nunca hizo burla de ella por leer en el camino, pero seguía avergonzada por ser descubierta en el acto.  
  
Mientras metida su libro bajo su brazo, escucho una mujer adentro de una tienda murmurando,”Ella nunca va a encontrar un marido mirando al espacio así.”

Jill cruzó la calle, seguía yendo adelante hacia su destino.Desafortunadamente, esa parte de la calle no estaba completamente vacía tampoco.Ella camino por los tres hermanos Suecos quien recientemente se movieron al pueblo.Uno por uno todos ellos viraron para mirar fijamente a su libro bajo su mano.Probablemente estaban sorprendidos que no estaba pegado a su cara.Ellos estaban en el pueblo por unos cuantos meses, y ya habían aprendido a mirar y observar a ella como todos los demás ...  
  
“Buenos días Jill!”  
  
Bueno, no todos. Jill se volteó detrás de ella para ver a la viuda Copper y su joven hijo Harlan caminando hacia ella, ambos saludándola.”Buenos días, Coppers.Como están hoy?

“Bueno, mi vecino Herb ando con Harlan otra vez anoche mientras compraba otro cerdo de la granja. Es muy amable de el que venga.Pero...no lo se, se ve que el y Harlan son los únicos hombres que puedo hablar estos días. Sería genial de conocer una mujer de mi edad, sabias?  
  
“Lo entiendo”.Ha pasado un año desde que el esposo de Sissy falleció, y Jill no lo echaba de menos.Demonios, nadie en el pueblo lo hacia.Todos estaban de acuerdo que la viuda merecía un cónyuge que fuera amable - - entre ambos y con su propia esposa e hijo.

Unos pasos después de despedirse de los Coppers, Jill se encontró a si misma parándose afuera de su destinación del día.Ella quería sacar del camino el recado menos emocionante.

“¿Dave?” llamó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la herrería, mas allá de la mezuza clavada en la puerta.  
  
“Eso es lo que dice en mis registros de la ciudad,” Dave grito cuando el camino en frente de su tienda para saludarla”

“¿Terminaste de pulir el equipamiento de mi tío?” Jill pregunto.

“Si, solo un poco hoy día.” El metió la mano detrás de un mostrador y le entregó un saco de arpillera lleno de relucientes herramientas dentales de metal. “Viniste a tiempo.”

Jill miro a través de las paredes de la herrería, donde finas espadas de platas estaban puestas en filas largas. “¿En serio hiciste todo esto? Son increíbles. Es como algo sacado de una historia de espadachines.”  
  
“Aw, gracias, Jill. Sabes, años atrás mi padre y yo estábamos haciendo una comisión para el castillo para forjar una espada para el principe Klaus, para una ceremonia real o algo así. Pero después --“ De pronto el paro, después parpadeó pocas veces. “Pero después....” Se apago de nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron nebulosos y brillantes... pero cuando el parpadeó otra vez algunas veces y se fue. “De que estábamos hablando otra vez?”

“Um, no era - -“  
  
“¡La orden de tu tio Elliott esta lista! Si, eso era. Le saque la mugre y suciedad de ello, justo como el quería”

“Bueno....gracias,Dave.” Ella se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió. Siempre ha sido amigable hablar con el, pero no era la verdadera razón de la que estaba emocionada para ir a la ciudad hoy.  
  
Dejando su libro en el saco, se dirigió hacia la librería -- y así choco con Lila y su madre. Lila se sobresalto, pero la vieja mujer le dio una mirada debajo de su gruesa capa negra y roja y su vieja cara arrugada. Sin perder un segundo, Jill corrió calle abajo. Lila y su madre probablemente eran las únicas personas en la ciudad que eran mas raras que ella.La mama de Lila era un malvada mujer vieja que nunca estaba afuera de sus casa excepto para fruncir el ceño a todos.Y Lila...ella solo era Lila.Ella paso demasiado tiempo cuidando a su madre de cualquiera que sabía mucho sobre ella.

Pero finalmente, finalmente, Jill llego su destino: Chestnut’s Books.  
  
“!Buenos días Ray¡” Ella llamo mientras entraba por la puerta. Ella tomo el libro fuera del saco. “Estoy aquí para devolverle su copia de Henry V.”  
  
“Gracias, Jill.” Raymond Chestnut tomo el libro de sus manos y camino hacia el estante donde pertenecía. “Como así te gusto esta obra?”  
  
“Honestamente....no era mi cosa favorita que he leído,” Jill encogió los hombros. “Las escenas de batalla eran muy emocionantes.”

“Estoy de acuerdo” Ray movió la cabeza. “Y como te pareció ese discurso sobre el Día de San Cristobal?” El puso un puño sobre su pecho y miro a la distancia, como si el fuera un actor en un escenario. “Pero somos pocos, somos pocos felices, somos una banda de hermanos..."  
  
Jill río. “Esta bien, esta bien, eso también estuvo bueno.” Ella camino a un estante y movió su dedo a lo largo del lomo de cada libro. “Pienso que voy a tomar...este.”  
  
“¿Ese?” Los ojos de Ray se precipitaron al libro de la portada roja en la mano. “Pero ya lo has leído dos veces”

“Lo se, pero es mi favorito.” Ella lo abrazo a su pecho. “Lugares lejanos, atrevidas peleas de espada, un príncipe disfrazado- -“  
  
Ray río.”Bueno, si te gusta mucho, entonces es tuyo.”  
Jill se congeló. Ray siempre ha sido amable con ella, desde que abrió la tienda diez años atrás, pero esa fue la primera vez que el ha...”Bueno -- bueno, gracias! Muchas gracias!” ella sonrió. Ella no podía parar de sonreír todo el camino a casa.

“Hola, niña,” El tío de Jill Elliot la saludo mientras ella pisaba en el vestíbulo de su pequeña casa-slash-oficina de dentista. “¿Dave pulió todo?”

“Si, aquí están todos,” Jill respondió, tomando el saco con instrumentos de metal de su tío.

El tío Elliot no era su tío de verdad, al menos no por consanguinidad. Pero ha sido un buen amigo para los padres de ellos, y estaba dispuesto a llevarla después de que ambos sucumbieron a la plaga cuando Jill era una bebe.Aunque había días que extrañaba a sus padres, Elliot seguía haciendo un buen tío con ella.Incluso si el estaba un poco obsesionado para comprobar que “las criaturas de otros mundos existían.”  
  
“Oye Jill, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la ciudad para tener mas herramientas para arreglar la casa?”  
  
“Claro.” Ella siempre le gustaba ir a paseos de carruaje en la ciudad con el. Incluso si eran caros, siempre era agradable ver los árboles rodando, y leer mucho.  
  
Al anochecer, Elliot había terminado atrapado en el calabozo de un viejo castillo en ruinas.

**Author's Note:**

> La traducción del prólogo esta basada en la traducción del doblaje latino de La Bella y la Bestia.Si eres de España no reclames, por favor.


End file.
